


The Truth Within

by starrnobella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Confessions, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Tropes & Fandoms 2020, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The hardest truths to come to acceptance with are the ones lurking inside ourselves. Once we realizes those truths, we can never be defeated by them.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	The Truth Within

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Confessions. I decided to branch out into a new fandom and I hope that I did these characters justice as I've been in a binge-watch of Game of Thrones right now. I was inspired by some of the confessions that were made in Season 8 Episode 2 involving the Battle of Winterfell. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seems a bit off.
> 
> My amazing alpha reader was the one and only articcat621, if you don't read her stuff, you are missing out big time. Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Daenerys watched as Jon made his way around the Great Hall, stopping at each table around to make small talk with the men and women gathered there. They had suffered defeat at the hands of the Night King's army this evening. The people of Winterfell were mourning the loss of loved ones and friends. It only seemed right that they should mourn together. She admired the way that Jon cared for his people. It was part of the reason she found herself falling even more in love with him every day.

She, too, was mourning loss, her beloved Viserion, and Jorah. However, as Queen, Daenerys could not show weakness to these people. She needed them to know that she was strong and able to rule the Seven Kingdoms. She would have her time to mourn in her chambers. Perhaps it was time for her to retire for the evening.

Daenerys pushed away from the table and quietly slipped out of the Great Hall, making her way to her chambers. It was with a heavy heart that she would lie in bed this evening. At the funeral, she had said her final goodbyes to Ser Jorah Mormont, the one man who loved her unconditionally no matter how many times she sent him away. He always came back to her, ready to serve her. He was a dear friend, a friend whom Daenerys considered to be family. His presence by her side would be greatly missed. While she could never return the feelings that he carried for her, she still felt love for him all the same.

As the doors to her chambers closed behind her, she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. For the first moment, since she wished Jorah farewell, she allowed the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes to roll down her cheeks. At least she got to say goodbye to Jorah before he died. Her only regret was not being able to remain at Viserion's side as he died.

No mother should have to watch her child die. If death is the option, though, then she should have at least been able to stay by his side rather than watching him become submerged in the water from Drogon's back.

With a heavy sigh, Daenerys moved away from the door and sat down in front of the fire. Its warmth brought her comfort when everything around her brought her pain. Soon this war would be over, and she would be seated on the Iron Throne. She would help the Seven Kingdoms rebuild from the losses and allow everyone to start over.

She could allow herself to start over once she had the throne. Maybe she could even allow herself to open up her heart and let someone in once more. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, although that could have just been the breeze. She was currently residing in Winterfell after all, and winter was certainly here.

As her thoughts continued to drift of what life might be like after the war, she heard a faint knock at her door. It was late. Why was someone seeking her at such a time?

"Come in," she called, watching the flames dance in the fire's glow. Something about the movement brought a smile to her face.

"Your Grace."

When she heard his voice, the smile on her face grew wider. Daenerys turned her head towards the door. As he approached, she rose from her chair.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked, reaching out to take her hand. "You suffered the most loss in the battle, yet you've shown no sadness."

"A Queen can never show weakness, especially not in a city where she feels no love from the people. I only feel fear here," she answered, allowing him to caress her hand for a few moments before she pulled it away and returned to her chair. Her eyes drifted back to the fire as images from the battlefield flashed in her mind. "Though I suffered loss today, it has just given me a desire to continue the fight for the Seven Kingdoms."

Jon dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. She turned her head slowly to him, and as their eyes met, she felt a rush of emotions pulsating through her body. She was angry, sad, and heartbroken. But when she looked in his eyes, she was reminded that she was loved at least by one person in Winterfell.

"The people here want you to be King. King of the North and King of the Seven Kingdoms," Daenerys sighed, collapsing back against the chair. "No matter what I do for them, they will never want me as their Queen. How do I know you won't lead a rebellion against me when we attack King's Landing?"

"I've told you," Jon insisted, "I don't want it."

"It doesn't matter what you want," she sneered, attempting to pull her hands away from him, but was unsuccessful. As she opened her mouth to demand, he let her go; she was interrupted.

"You are my Queen. You are the Queen of the North, and you will be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I swear my life and my love on it, Daenerys Targaryen," he said, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand as he rose from his knees to press his lips to hers.

She was startled by the kiss at first but quickly gave in to the passion she could feel behind his kiss. She believed every word that he ever spoke to her, and admitting that to herself was the scariest part of it all.

"I love you, Jon Snow," she whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you too, My Queen," he replied.


End file.
